


The Doctor's daughter

by MuffinHarry94



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Doctor Who References, Eleventh Doctor Era, M/M, Secrets, Silence, TARDIS Rooms, Teacher Harry, Timey-Wimey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 18:30:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17472740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuffinHarry94/pseuds/MuffinHarry94
Summary: The  Larry Doctor Who AU where Harry is a  new hired teacher at the primary school and Louis takes a trip with his friend at the festivity  and meets Harry and Beau, not expecting to find out secrets about his future.





	The Doctor's daughter

**Time vortex, Unknown**

“ Where are we heading, Doctor? “ a blonde man asked looking at the console, sipping from his tea . “Any plans? “

  
“ Well, I'm not sure yet, Niall, “ the Doctor said coming down from the stairs rubbing his eyes. “ Where would you like? Victorian London? Present Manchester? "

  
Niall barked out a laugh and took a sit on the chair and tapped his foot with arms crossed to his chest looking with an amused face at the strange man stood now in front of him. He was wearing black suit pants, bow tie, a white shirt with some suspenders and his hair was styled in a cinnamon roll.

  
“ How many times you have defeated the Daleks? "

  
“ Loads of times but they always find a way to come back. Every single time I have to remind them with who they are fighting. They either leave or either form a bigger army of them. Let's not forget cyborgs and Weeping Angels. “

  
“ What are they doing to people when they blink? “

  
“ They either snap your throat or either they place you in a different timeline. Deadliest, most powerful, most malevolent life-form evolution has ever produced. The only psychopaths in the Universe to kill you nicely. As much as they approach you, their facial figures changes. It's horrific. Demonic figures, you can actually say. When they don't physically kill, they feed themselves with your energy. Cherubiam ones are even scarier. Not only that they are smaller form of the Angels, these are actually make child laughs sound and you can actually hear their footsteps.”

  
“ This is...how you lost your other friends? “  
The man nodded, not trusting his voice. He was missing his old companions so much and he rarely talked about them. Actually he never felt comfortable talking about any of them. He felt a pain in the chest by only just thinking at them.

  
“That's horrible and so scary.”

  
The Doctor looked on the screen, thinking deeply about a specific place and time but nothing was appealing him at the moment. He had been a Time Lord for so many years, yet not having an idea of wherever he wanted to go was bothering him. It wasn't a really usual thing to happen and it was a bit frustrating. He travelled way too much in the Victorian era. He simply loved to visit Liam and Zayn, freshly married and settled. His two best friends that kept him grounded when he was ready to give up on his travels.

  
Niall had been the Doctor’s companion for good months and he never regretted any second of travelling with a man in a blue box. He almost died a couple of times but he always got some good luck to survive every single time. He was a normal university student studying at Oxford. He had loads of friends at his golf club and the local pub until his life completely changed when he took a passed out individual near his TARDIS inside his house to take care of him like was his brother.

  
Looking back at his past, Niall knew what he did wanted in the future. To travel everywhere and anytime possible and his wish was granted when he met the strange alien. He was always thankful for that. For stepping in the space ship and never feeling sad or lonely. He had a friend to take him in the world and cheer him up.

  
“ There is going to be a football match in Manchester. What do you think, Doctor? Or the National Museum since there are free entries? Also one of my friend's kid has a charity festivity and I wish I could watch him doing nice things for people. “

  
The Doctor wasn't decided. He missed playing footie , yet he wanted to explore and have a go to the museum. He leaned towards the console and the controls setting the year and time to his new destination.

  
He was ready to maybe have a bit of rest and meet some new people during a human activity. He was up for anything.

 

**27 October 2017, Manchester**

The school was crowded since the half term was coming for the kids and pupils were very hyped over the festivity later that day. They wanted the kids to have some exciting activities and a few subjects related games as a schedule and suggested the kids to have a festive dressing code.

  
Darmani, a fourth class kid, was so much dreaming of a cake fight. He thought at it as a fun idea to end the week before going back home even though all the teachers refused his idea since apparently their new teacher provided a few suits for their class.

  
“ Hey Dar, don't worry mate, “ a soft voice said. “ We are going to trick them somehow to accept it. “

  
The voice belonged to his classmate, Beau.  
Beau was beautiful, smart and way more different from the other girls in her class. She wasn't the type to wear dresses, skirts or heeled shoes and have even the smallest interest in make-up. She was wearing a blue suit. She loved challenges.

  
The boy smiled and shook hands with Beau, giving her a tight hug.

  
“I have also a feeling that something is not going to work good. I'm a bit afraid. Hope are just the nerves. “

  
“ Probably. Hey, it's going to be okay. You'll see. Also we are going to be late. We have a new teacher. Don't think he would be too happy to see us getting coming after him. “

  
He wasn't too convinced, yet nodded and both slowly headed to their last class and apologised for being late.

  
“ Ok children, I know it's a bit of a bad timing to have a new teacher after your old teacher had been very ill lately but I hope we will get on well. “

  
The new teacher wasn't what the kids actually expected. The man was wearing a blue flowery suit with a pussy bow shirt, pretty expensive boots and his hair was short, styled in a quiff. His eyes were the most beautiful shade of green someone could have ever seen.

  
“ Uhmm...sir, you forgot to introduce yourself. "

  
The man’s cheeks turned instantly pink.

  
“ Sorry. I should have introduced myself before. I am Harry Styles. I'm going to be your new teacher for a long time. I know it's hard not having your old teacher but I will do my very best to help you when you need me. I'm always available for any help needed.“

  
The kids were still confused but they kept studying him like he was an alien. Beau and Darmani were in awe seeing their teacher was matching with them wearing a suit similar to theirs since they had to prepare for the cake sales.

  
Harry was sitting on his desk studying the children's faces and stopped to the both kids who were all hearts eyes at him. He let out a soft smile, feeling his heart bursting. He wasn't used with people being appreciative on him and getting attention.

  
He was really willing to win their trust and help them with everything he had. He wanted to work with people. He wanted to help everyone and hype them up to do better.  
Still overwhelmed by the attention given, he stood up showing a big smile.

  
“ Let's make this charity fun,“ it’s all Harry said before giving the yellow dressed kid a knowing look like he was reading the kid's mind about the cake fight. “ Oh, and take your bags with you and your cakes, please. “

  
The children stood up and followed Harry to the Festivity class. The hallway was extremely crowded and they excused themselves a few times until they got to the doors.

  
It was a big room, quite giving an old aspect comparing to the other way too modernised rooms. Technology everywhere. From computers to electronic boards, CCTVs and electronic Ids. Mrs Bridgett was walking around sipping juice for the kids while the other pupils were preparing their presentations for the event.

  
Harry excused himself quietly to go to the toilet and exited the room.

  
The hallway wasn't empty at all. Right in front of him was a tall figure in a black tuxedo, extremely long white fingers that could be confused with an animal's enormous nails. The creature’s face had such alien’s characteristics giving it a horrific look. He has never seen something such scarier than the strange thing standing and staring at him weirdly .

  
“ What are you? “ asked Harry, his curiosity getting him close to approach the creature. “ I’ve never seen such thing in my whole life. Why are you here? What are you actually looking for?“

  
The white faced silhouette still looked at him expectantly, completely unmoved from it's place like was something else waited to be said.

  
Harry felt a bit a bit at unease seeing the creature not showing any move or speaking. It was like a scary statue watching every single move he did.

  
“ Come on, just bloody say something, “ exclaimed Harry. “ For fuck's sake! “

  
Still no answer. No moving.

  
“ Harry, “ someone yelled. “Where are you? “  
Harry didn't got too much time to answer back. He saw the creature moving a step closer.

  
“ Oi, stay away from that thing! It's going to kill you any second! “

  
Harry turned his face to the stranger’s voice , confused.

  
“What's this thing and what it wants from me? “ asked Harry trying to maintain a calm voice.

  
“ It's the Silence. A very dangerous species of aliens. Once you break eye contact with them, you instantly forget about them. Probably more likely was looking for me. “

  
“ But why I can remember it? Why I can't forget it? “

  
“ Probably a little defect or something in your brain that can't erase it’s memories. Don't know exactly but I will find out at some point later on. “

  
Harry was looking back at the place where the white creature was standing and he was left shocked when it disappeared. It vanished completely. He started to think that probably he was way too tired and his mind was playing games with him.

  
“ Who are you? “ he asked after a long time.

  
“ I'm the Doctor, “ the man said.

  
“ Doctor? Doctor who? “

  
“ Oh, you've done the thing! “

  
“ You are strange.. don't you know that? “

  
The Doctor stopped laughing and gave Harry an amused expression.

  
He was scared and unsure. He didn't had any idea of what to say. Here he was. In the damn hallway, eyes locked with a man who called himself the Doctor. He had so many questions and answers to hear.

  
His thoughts were interrupted by strange sound behind him. He looked over his shoulder, eyes meeting with another white faced alien.

  
He never felt more fascinated , yet utterly freaked out.

  
Feeling an urge to get closer to it, he advanced a few steps forward until he was snapped back to reality feeling his arm gripped by a strong hand.

  
“ Are you out of your mind? That thing can kill you. That is the Silence . It doesn't think. It doesn't have emotions. Stay away from it! “

  
Harry was frozen. He was half listening to what the man was yelling. He didn't feel the urge to listen, so he took a few more steps. He still felt hypnotized. He felt his mind and body controlled.

  
The next thing he didn't realised it was that he was pushed away from the Silence's unexpected attack. He felt on the grass with the Doctor all over him.

  
“ You silly boy.. I've warned you to stay away. “

  
Harry felt his head spinning and couldn't

move at all without the fear of passing out on the spot.

  
He didn't imagined his first day of being a teacher like this. Not being almost killed by an alien and meeting the man looking down at him with a worried face. He truly expected his day going normal like any other’s human day but he thought the fate wasn't right with him.

  
“ Are you ok, love? You look a bit flushed. “

  
Harry’ s face got pink again and tried to excused himself while trying to get up but he felt like he was made of jelly.

  
He looked for the first time in the Doctor’s blue eyes and he was blushing even harder. He didn't wanted to admit that he felt a bit attracted to the strange guy. He had a tiny urge to take the man's face in his hands and kiss him right there.

  
“ What's your name, darling? “

  
“ Harry. Harry Edward Styles, “ the boy said breathless.

  
“ Harry...beautiful name. Such a royal name. You should definitely keep it. “

  
Harry managed after a long time to get up with the man still holding his hand. He never felt more embarrassed by the way he acted. He never got to be like this with anyone. He was always reserved and confident but this time was different. He felt small butterflies in his stomach forming.

  
“ Call me Louis, by the way,“ said the man.

  
“ Just said you are the Doctor” , said Harry not knowing if throwing something at man’s face was a good idea. “ Are you fooling me into something? Mate, I'm sorry but I don't have time for games. “

  
Louis looked at the tall boy’s eyes.

  
“ You have to trust me, Harry. I'm here to help. “

  
It hit him when he remembered that the building wasn't safe anymore. The kids and the pupils were in actual massive danger.

Louis caught Harry's face in his palms and looked at him straight in the eyes.

  
“ We are going to make it. I don't promise it but I believe it. It's okay to be scared, Harry. Never feel ashamed of this. We all have fears but we will find a way to solve this. I need your help too but firstly I need to get check the festivity.“

  
Harry nodded and ran with Louis towards the front two doors without wasting time.

  
The pupils were on the little stage speaking and gesturing at the presentations while the children were near asleep. Harry inspected all the angles in search for any sign of the Silence. Everything was normal at that moment but he couldn't be too sure knowing he was almost himself killed a few moments earlier.

  
He felt like he couldn't trust Louis. After all, he was a stranger that just simply saved his life and that was all. He couldn't still believe he was in such a dangerous situation.  
He was snapped from his own thoughts when he heard a high pitched scream coming from the hallway and exited the room seeing Beau on the grass. He shook her shoulders a few times without any result. Her hands were cold and her face pale.

  
“ Come on love, wake up, “ cried out Harry, trying to warm her face and hands. Doctor! “  
He didn't got any response.

  
“ Please wake up, love. Please... “

  
His eyes started to water. He literally didn't knew what to do. He never felt so defenceless and so sad.

  
There was a moment of no talking and crying sounds coming from the man trying to wake his student up by shaking her and trying to warm up her hands. He had to find a solution to heal her.

  
A loud sound came behind him. He turned his head being left out completely shocked. In front of him was a big wood blue polished police box materialising right in the corridor.  
The door opened and Louis poked his head out, his face concerned at the view of the little girl in Harry’s arms and his teary eyes.

  
“ Harry, bring her in. We will find a way to heal her. I can't let you both here. “

  
“ I don't believe you,” murmured Harry, his voice broken. “ How can I believe that you are not going to hurt her? “

  
“ Harry, listen to me, “ Louis moved towards Harry and kneeled down to his level. “ I’m here to help. Well initially I came to have human interactions but then I saw you exiting the room and not coming back and I came after to see if you were ok. Trust me for thirty minutes. Thirty minutes I'm asking only. “

  
“ Is it still here, isn't it? The Silence is still here.”

  
“ Yes and I need you too, Harry. I believe you are a smart boy, way much smarter than you think you are. “

  
Harry peered at Louis for a few good seconds and got up with Beau in his arms, holding her tight.

  
Harry hesitated but still followed Louis to the blue box and he was bit frightened about what he could see in that box. He expected to see a simple phone cabin with not too much space.

  
His opinion was actually wrong.

  
“ Wha-what is this? Its... “

  
“ Go on, you can say it! I love when people are saying it. “

  
Harry was left without words. He laid Beau down on the nearest sofa and got out, walked in circles around the blue box checking it out from all the angles touching it and then got in back.

  
“ It's bigger inside. But....how is this possible? This is... simply can't be real. Is it? “

  
Louis smiled fondly behind the man’s amazed reaction. Most of the companions he had the same reactions and even funnier, yet Harry was a mix between fascination and amazement.

  
“ Do you actually live in this box? Like, you really sleep, eat and do stuff here? “

  
Harry moved towards the console running his fingers through the controllers. He didn't expected to see this. He started to think that he was going insane.

  
“ This is my TARDIS. I time travel with it. I am a Time Lord, Harry. I travel space and time. This machine can bring wherever and whenever in time you want at any time. "

  
“ Can I come with you after we end the those creatures? “

  
“ Harry, you’ve just been hired as a new teacher for God's sake! You can't simply let your students with no teacher. “

  
“ I know someone who could take my place. I don't think that could be a problem at all.”  
“ Harry... It's too dangerous..”

  
“ Louis, I want you to show me the stars. Galaxies, planets and many more but after all of this whole mess happening right now.“

  
“ I clearly remember that you hesitated just a few moments before you entered the TARDIS. Harry, I can see you still don't trust me at all still but it's okay. You'll see until we finish them.”

  
Harry looked into the Doctor’s eyes.

  
“ Please heal her, Doctor. I don't want any of these kids dead. “

  
Louis moved slowly towards the little girl his hands letting out a light small form of energy coming out. He put both of his palms on Beau's face and gave her a bit of his regeneration remains.

  
Harry watched surprised.

  
“ What is that thing coming from your hands? That light? “

  
“ Regeneration energy. I change my face and body when it's my time to die. I regenerate into a new complete body but it's still me. The Doctor and will always be. “

  
Still wandering around, Harry eyed the small monitor from the console, inspecting it with narrowed eyes while trying to not touch any buttons. He was so tempted to touch everything with excitement.

  
“ Hmm that's weird, “ Louis muttered under his breath. “ Usually my regeneration energy doesn't work on humans but it works on her. What are you, little one? What could you be? This thing works on other Time Lords. “

  
The little girl let out a little cough and opened her eyes. He hands were starting to get back to a warm temperature and she tried to move them a bit, slightly satisfied that she was in a whole.

  
“ Where am I? It’s this a space ship, sir? “

  
She raised her head up, looking around the unknown place. She got up, taking small steps around the place.

  
“ Doctor! “

 

Harry was in the Tree Of Life room, completely lost and scared. He knew he shouldn't have wondered off without Louis near him. If there was a one thing he knew, it was that he attracted the danger to him.  
Right in front of him was once again, the white faced alien in the suit. The same one he met at the school corridor. He took his phone out of the suit’s pants pocket and opened the camera to take a picture of the creature.

  
“ I saw you once and I didn't forgot you. I don't know how I can remember you and I will find out why but first of all, what you've done to the poor child? Not going to ask twice. “  
“ The child is not a human,” said the alien with a horrific voice. “ The child needs to be killed. The child is threat for us. “

  
Harry's face paled.

  
The alien moved it's head in a weird way, raising up like before. Pale and long finger ready to attack but Harry jumped in the opposite direction. He didn't had anything to defend himself. He didn't had any idea what to do until he heard a loud bang behind him and he saw Louis with Beau next to him.

  
“ You want the child killed, huh? “ Louis asked with a harsh tone.

  
The Silence looked at Louis this time and made a few more steps closer.  
“ What's the reason for that? What she has to do with you?“

  
“ The child is threat for us, “ he repeated. “ The boy is an obstacle.“

  
Harry felt shivers down his spine and looked around for everything he could find. He felt useless and all he wanted right now was to save Beau. He didn't knew why he wanted to protect her so much but he felt a pain in his chest only at the thought of losing the child.

  
“ Harry, please take the girl away from here. I took her with me because I couldn't let her alone coming to look for you. I promise to keep you both safe, just get away from here with her. “

  
Harry took a few steps forward, softly pulling Beau out of the Silence’s view.

  
“ Don't even dare to risk your life for us, Doctor! We can find other ways. Time can be rewritten! “

  
“ Not every time, Harry, “ Louis murmured. It's not going too change too much. They would still look for her. “

  
“ But why, Louis? She is just a child! She haven't done anything to them! “

  
Louis looked over his shoulder at Harry’s confused expression. He never thought he would end up in this situation. He knew something he couldn't tell but it gave him no choice anymore. The moment he healed Beau, he realised there was something that created a bond. It was like his mind was playing small fractions which were seem to be from the future. Images of him, Beau and Harry together but in complete different timeline and then everything turned dark. 

  
“ Louis, what is it? “

  
Louis felt small tears falling down his cheeks.

  
“ Beau is not human. She...is.. she is a Time Lord like me, Harry. “

  
Harry’s face fell.

  
“ How could you say that? It's just a child! “

  
“ My regeneration energy doesn't work on humans. It works on other Time Lords like me. She simply doesn't have an idea because yet she never experienced a regeneration. Not for now. “

  
“ I don't understand,” Beau said. “ How could I be? “

  
Louis walked towards her and kneeled down to her level.

  
“ You are going to find out one day. I promise that nothing is going to happen to you. This is simply not the right time. “

  
“ Louis , what the bloody hell is happening? This is not the right time to keep secrets. Just say it! “

  
Louis studied Beau's and Harry's faces and got up, turning to the Silence.

  
“ This is my child from the future! She is a time traveller like me. But I won't let you kill her. I'm not going to lose her like I lost Jenny. Remember who is standing in your way! “

  
“ You are not going to escape us, Doctor. The child will die and the Silence will fall! We are going to meet again, Doctor! “

  
“ And I'll be destroying you. Be sure of that. “

  
The Silence gave one last glance before dissolving from their view, letting them alone with Beau curling around Harry's waist, wincing while he was pulling her closer into a hug, telling her that she was safe now and giving her a kiss on the head in the hope that she will calm down.

  
Louis approached them both and cuddled them close.

  
“ You are safe for now, love. I will never let anything to happen to you. You are here with me. “

  
“ Dad, are they going to come back for me? “

  
“ Not soon anymore but they will come back,” said Louis worried. “ For now, you’re going to stay with me. “

  
Beau smiled, dimples popping out. She was safe with her father and Harry. That was all that mattered.

  
Louis got them back to the console room, each one looking at each other and finally taking deep breaths like they had running marathon.

  
Harry was still feeling a bit at unease. The events earlier were still stuck in his mind and he couldn't process everything properly . He couldn't believe that he was still alive with the child and Louis.

  
“ So, what are going to do? Continue staying alone or are you taking someone on board with you? “

  
“ I need to take back my friend, Niall from that festivity. Well, the Silence didn't cared too much about the rest of the people and he wasn't that important for them so he is safe. “

  
Harry narrowed his eyes at the small monitor showing the Festive room and children selling their cookies. He could see Darmani looking a bit sad knowing he will never get his cookie fight.

  
“ You decided after all if you come with me or are you keeping your job? “

  
Harry studied the Doctor’s face intensely and smiled letting his dimples show.

  
“ Probably I will take once a week off to come. I still want to come with you but indeed probably will be too doubtful if I give up from my work from the first day. You are going to see me very soon again, Doctor. “

  
Harry came closer to Louis, closing the distance between their bodies and took the man’s face in his hands softly touching each other's lips in a soft kiss asking Louis for entrance. He never kissed someone like this before. His felt his heart beating extremely fast. His body started to feel hot and was worked out, trying to keep the kiss longer and deeper.

  
Louis, on the other hand, felt like his body in flames. He never thought that Harry will ever make him feel that way. Feeling like he was worth it and so loved. He tried to deepen the kiss until they were out of breath.

  
After a few good minutes, they pulled out, staring in each other’s eyes for another long time.

  
“ I don't want to leave, Louis.. “

  
“ Then don't, “ Louis said cupping Harry's face and kissing him again much eager this time, wrapping his arms around the boy's waist pulling him closer into a hug.

  
“ I want to stay with you as much as you want me, “ whispered Harry, breathless.

“ Take me everywhere with you, Doctor. “

  
“ Stay as much as you want,” Louis answered pecking the other’s man lips once more, giggling. “ We should go back. I can only guess that Niall is cursing me right now. “

  
“ He can wait a bit more. Now come and kiss me you fool! “


End file.
